


Be Good To Each Other

by ItalicizedPeriod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalicizedPeriod/pseuds/ItalicizedPeriod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has a talk with Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/gifts).



> This is for Mydwynter because without his brilliant Mystrade fics, I don't think I'd have learned to appreciate the pairing, much less write about it.
> 
> Other than that, I don't even know where this idea came from. It just sort of popped into my head.

Mycroft “just happened” to show up at the flat while Lestrade was there. Again. “Oh, hello, My— er, Mr Holmes,” Lestrade stuttered.

“Good afternoon, Detective Inspector,” said Mycroft, with a warmer smile than he normally gave to, well, anyone. “Should I come back later?” he asked, turning to John.

“No, I was just leaving,” said Lestrade, turning to go.

John said, “No, both of you stay a minute.” Lestrade stopped, coincidentally just next to Mycroft. “Look, it’s been obvious what’s going on between you two. I didn’t even need Sherlock to deduce—”

“Oh, I see,” said Mycroft. “Is this where you give me the speech about how if I break your friend’s heart, you’ll hurt me?”

“Not exactly. Greg is my friend, yes, and I will be angry if you hurt him. But annoying as you are, Mycroft, and as much as Sherlock would never admit it, neither of us wants to see you hurt either. So I don’t quite know which of you I ought to be warning not to break the other’s heart.”

He added, “You can stop pretending here, you know,” and smiled to himself as Mycroft took Lestrade’s hand while trying to pretend he wasn’t doing any such thing.

Finally, John smiled at them both and said, “Look, just… be good to each other. All right, boys?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted John to say "Be EXCELLENT to each other!" but it just wouldn't have been in character. If it pleases you, you can imagine him saying that instead.


End file.
